A Sober Drunk
by emsmulder
Summary: Blaine appears to be wasted as can be, until Kurt finds himself to believe otherwise.


**Disclaimer: I own a laptop. That's about it.  
>Spoilers: 2x14. It's post-2x14 but 2x16 never happened.<br>A/N: I didn't want to rate this M for Blaine's swearing... or what ever other softcore activities take place.  
>That's merely false advertising.<br>Also, English still hasn't magically become my first language overnight, shucks.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The halls of Dalton were filled with cheers and laughter when Kurt made his way to his and Blaine's dorm.<p>

The boys at Dalton were known for throwing parties whenever the school would let them, and to Kurt's surprise, aware how strict the school is, they would let them quite often. Parties would be thrown for the most random occasions but Kurt wouldn't attend to as many. Lord knows he loved showing himself in his flamboyant outfits whenever he could get out of the uniform. Catching stares from the boys of Dalton, obviously enjoying the attention he hadn't been given at McKinley. But he wasn't so much of a partying type. Part of him knew that had something to do with the fact that most of his party (drinking) experiences had ended in plain disasters, read: his crush making out with Berry… and that incident _on _Pillsbury. But these memories had mostly been banned from his mind immediately.

He'd really only gone to the party to make sure Blaine was okay, and not drinking too much. It had gone according to plans, except for the 'not drinking too much' part. Not that he had seen Blaine drink that much but judging by the way he'd been dancing around the room, belting out what ever Katy Perry song he could find in his dizzy little head… Yeah, Blaine had probably had enough.

Kurt sighed and closed the dorm's door behind him with a soft click. There wasn't much Kurt could do for Blaine out there, he couldn't literally cage the maniac so he might as well stay out of trouble himself.

As soon as he stripped to his boxers he let himself fall on his bed, not caring about putting pyjama's on. Blaine would be far to wasted to notice anyway, and he wouldn't wake up before Kurt did so he was sure it would be fine. Even if there was so much of a risk, he couldn't bring himself to care cause sleep was claiming him before he had the chance to consider thinking it over.

A louder, closer cheering had him back to consciousness making him turn his head to look at the time. Then fell back down rubbing his eyes. Kurt cursed under his breath, "Gotta love teenage boys"

Seconds later the door flew open and Blaine stumbled in, holding on to nothing but the door to keep him from falling face first on the floor. "Y-yep, no I will see _you _my friend" He yelled at his friends passing by their dorm. He pointed at them and grinned wide before his eye caught Kurt who was glancing at him disapprovingly.

"_Kurty,_" He slammed the door behind him and made his way over to Kurt's bed, tripping over the clothes Kurt had abandoned on the floor earlier, "_Kurty_, what is all this shit, fuck" He mumbled, "Are you sick, who a- who _are_ you?" Blaine laughed out, "The Kurt I know would _never, _you know like- like _never_ let his clothes hit the _floor_, Kurty!"

It wasn't dark enough to not spot Kurt's eyebrow as it slowly raised, and lowered again before he sighed and turned away from Blaine, "Goodnight, Blaine"

"Waaaa no _Kurty_" Blaine carefully climbed on Kurt's bed, balancing for what ever that was worth. Not enough to keep him from collapsing on Kurt and giggling like a little girl. "What the- BLAINE!" Blaine ignored him and crawled under the covers, pressing up against Kurt's back, "You're so _warm _Kurtsy" He said as he snaked his arm around Kurt's abdomen. "Yeah that's because I'm a really hot guy," He scoffed back at Blaine, trying to free himself from his grip, "A hot guy that nobody wants. Blaine,get _off _me!"

Kurt felt Blaine tense behind him, he might be a short hobbit but he wasn't that weak, even in this drunken state, "Oh Kurt come on, even straight guys want you" he laughed, suddenly sounding remarkably less drunk. He buried his face in Kurt's neck and let out a stuttering breath.

"Blaine…" Kurt turned his head towards the boy behind him as much as he could. A soft, nervous "Y-yes" left the back of his neck. "Blaine, are you… drunk?" Silence.

"Blaine!" Kurt called, sounding a little angry. As soon as he felt Blaine's arms getting the slightest bit looser he turned around completely, looking Blaine straight in the eyes. A pair of very wide eyes, his pupils were dilated nearly enough to swallow all of the hazel around them. Blaine slowly parted his lips to speak but snapped his mouth shut again, jaw visibly tensing.

"I'm not asking twice" Kurt tried to sound mad, he did, although it came out more desperate than he had intended to. After all, he was just inches from the man he'd been dreaming of every night, for the past 3 months. Breathing his air and having said man's arms wrapped around him as Blaine's fingers shakily traced circles on his back.

"Maybe, maybe not" Blaine breathed, keeping his voice steady, despite his eyes telling a much different story. The boys shifted nervously. For a second Kurt considered sitting up, towering over Blaine slightly would make it easier to look like he was at least a _little _mad, a _little_ more intimidating, but realized that would expose most of his chest, so he decided against it, instead pulling the covers up to his chin.

Kurt stared at him intensely while Blaine looked everywhere but in roommate's eyes. Shifting his hips Kurt pushed the loose Dalton slacks up Blaine's ankle and calve with his foot, toes wriggling at the skin there. Blaine's chest stilled as his breath audibly hitched in his throat.

"_Kurt_…" Blaine leaned away just enough to avoid Kurt's hot breath on his lips and cheek, "Kurt… s-stop" he gasped. Kurt jerked his leg back, "Sorry… Oh my god Blaine I'm so sorry I just-…" "Kurt" he sighed "No, you were- ohnoI'msosososorryBlaineI-" "KURT… please breathe!"

_Right, breathing, air, okay, got it_. Sliding up to the headboard Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest to wrap his arms around himself. "I really… _really _thought I was… just this okay, I didn't-… Kurt, I really like you" Blaine searched Kurt's face for any reaction, emotions, or indication he should stop talking, but what ever expression it was that he was seeing, it was more confusing than this whole evening together.

"But…" Kurt filled him in, "But, Kurt, well you- you are currently in your underwear and…" Kurt covered himself up as much as he could, wrapping himself like a present. Blaine cleared his throat, "And that's fine, it- it doesn't bother me"

"Well it sure seems like it _bothers _you" Kurt was disappointed, Blaine could hear it thickly in his voice and feel it in the air, lingering around them.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, listening and falling into eachother's unsteady breathing rhythms, until Blaine slid back down next to him. "I don't know what I'm doing, Kurt" Blaine's eyes shifted between Kurt's left and right, looking for the security he couldn't find in himself. "Me neither" Kurt smiled.

Blaine's brows furrowed as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, "Let's just… _slow_… you know?" He cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand when the boy gave a quick nod. He brushed his hand past Blaine's arm to splay out his fingers between the shoulder blades behind it, adding a little pressure.

"Forceful enough, sir" Blaine mocked him. A mumble that sounded like something along the lines of 'sorry' was returned. "It's fine" He said, brushing his lips against Kurt's before pressing a chaste kiss on them. "Sleep, Kurt"

Kurt buried his head under Blaine's chin, breathing in his delicious musky scent as Blaine buried his face in Kurt's hair and sighed happily. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if he smelled just as good to Blaine, as his own boyfriend did to him- oh… _boyfriend_…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are fun, even if they tell me I suck, especially when they tell me why I suck.<br>I'm an overly-fanatic grammar/spelling-nazi myself so I don't take it that hard.  
>Quite the opposite, I thank you for correcting me, have a cookie!<br>I hope this entertained you :D **


End file.
